A Captain with a Curse
by Soifool
Summary: Captain Soi Fon was born with a strange sickness, that is getting more and more serious! She's struggling to keep herself together, plus she doesn't want to worry anyone, or look weak. What will happen to Soi in the end!
1. Chapter 1

A.N.: Hey everyone, soifool here! I'm glad that you chose to read this! This is a fanfiction challenge from Marley2510, they asked if I was interested in making a story for their challenge, and I was happy to participate! So yeah, Soi Fon is suffering from an illness, which she had ever since she was born actually! You'll have to read to find out more! Yes, so enjoy reading this, nice reviews please!

DISCLAIMER: Rated T, I don't own Bleach or any of its characters, Tite Kubo does! Enjoy and review! PLEASE!

Dialogue: "Hey! Why are you doing that?"

Thought/emphasis/flashback: _When I did that..._

Onomapoeia/breakpoint: _**Boom!**_

Chapter 1: A Distraught Captain

* * *

Soi fon sat on her knees, head in the toilet, coughing up crimson liquid, otherwise known as blood. She had been doing this for almost an hour now, unaturally throwing up the vital fluid. Sweat poured from her skin like a waterfall, her face, beet red, her eyes bloodshot, her whole body trembled as she wretched. _Damn! _She thought, _why...did I have to be cursed with this..._Her thought was cut off by another round of blood, which was thankfully the last for right now. She flushed the toilet and looked in the mirror as she turned on the faucet. She took a long look at herself, she could feel the heat of the fever rise. She looked skinnier, she felt weak. She could feel tears form in her eyes, dropping down as she sobbed...blood traveling down with the tears. This was getting out of hand...

_It wasn't always...this bad... Is it...going to...kill me...?_

_**Knock,knock!**_

_Someone's here? _Soi Fon quickly washed her face and ran to the door opening it to reveal the tan-skinned, gold-eyed Yoruichi Shihoin, smiling brightly.

"Hey Soi Fon, what ya up to?" She asked, inviting herself in.

Soi Fon was out of it, she felt dizzy and lost, "N-Nothing, nothing..."

Yoruichi noticed that something was off about her former apprentice. She placed a hand on Soi fon's shoulder, "You ok? Are you sick?" Yoruichi put her palm gently to Soi Fon's forehead, feeling the fire of the fever almost immediatly, "Your burning up!" She gasped. Yoruichi's touch comforted Soi Fon, but she had to cover it up fast. "It's fine Yoruichi! I-I'm not sick really, just trained a lot outside, I'm alright!" Soi Fon said grabbing hold of Yoruchi's wrist, "I just need to rest right now...so why don't you come back later Yoruichi?" She tightened her grip, making Yoruichi wince. "You sure Soi Fon?" Yoruichi asked, "Your a...hurting me a bit..." Soi Fon released, "I'm sorry Yoruichi...just go, please..."

Yoruichi was taken aback...why would Soi Fon want to get rid of her? Soi Fon quickly pushed her mentor out of her house, "Go Yoruichi..." She muttered under her breath, she turned on her heel and went back into her house shutting the door, locking it as well. Soi Fon sank to the floor, her expression, dazed. _I'm sorry Yoruichi...I just can't tell you... _Those words repeated in her mind, over and over. _I hate this...It has gotten so bad...I can't go like this...I won't go like this...guughh! _Soi Fon clenched her fists hard, teeth clenched with frustration. She didn't want to cry, this sickness wasn't going to stop her. She punched the wall multiple times, she had to take her anger out, blood dotted the area in which she hit. She stopped suddenly and layed her body on the floor, thinking and calming her self.

_No, I won't die..._

_**Flashback!**_

_A young Shaolin was laying in bed sweating drastically, her fever was not normal, she couldn't hold any food, her parents was worried._

_"She's getting worse! We should get Unohana!" She yelled at Soi's father._

_He felt Soi Fon's head, and put her in his lap, "Yes, quickly..."_

_Retsu Unohana came hours later, the fever still in the same shape. "How long has she had the fever?" Her parents answered, "For a couple of days now...she's not getting any better by the medicines, or any of our treatments, she has been miserable for weeks struggling to train or to play...she's even threw up blood." Soi's mom began to weep. Unohana nodded, caressing Soi Fon's forehead with gentleness, her body was soaked in sweat, her brea__th was moving at a fast pace, asleep, she looked like she was having a struggle, " I see...well, I would like to bring her in to squad four so I can run some tests, may I take her in tonight?" The Fons nodded agreeingly._

_Unohana took Soi Fon to the fourth division rather speedily. Soi Fon had awoken and was curious as to where she was. "Wh-where am I?..." She asked in an innocent tired voice. She was in a bed, Unohana next to her. _

_"Hello Shaolin, I'm Retsu Unohana, but I believed I've seen you before, you remember me?" Unohana asked playfully. Soi Fon remembered, but frowned at the fact that she called her that name, "My name's Soi Fon now, since I'm going to serve princess Yoruichi."_

_Retsu smiled, "Is that right? Sorry than Soi Fon...how are you feeling right now?"_

_"I feel a little dizzy, really warm...and I think I need a drink please," She answered softly in her young tone. Unohana gave her some water, which she drank in what seemed like one gulp, after that Soi Fon turned to Unohana. "I know I'm sick...but what's wrong with me miss Retsu?" Unohana gave her a saddened glance, "Well, we can't really tell right now, but you'll get better, I know it." She patted Soi on the head. Soi Fon smiled, "Of course I will!" _

_All of a sudden she felt it rise in her throat, burning it as it traveled up. It was too late, as Soi Fon puked on her blanket, the red of blood clearly visible. It had always frightened Soi Fon, her sickness, causing her pain and fear, she began to cry, blood leaving from her eyes as well. She was now screaming. Unohana was frantic, she began to wipe the young Fon up, calling for help. She tried to calm down Soi Fon down wiping her eyes, but the young girl went limp. Soi Fon had collapsed in Unohana's arms_

_**What has cursed her!**_

* * *

How'd everyone like that starter huh? I feel like I could've done better, but you tell me. So the flashback continues next chapter, Soi Fon in the flashback was little (As little as in her past when she first saw Yoruichi) yeah! Mystery sickness! I really feel bad making this, but I love challenges!

Please leave reviews, questions, NO FLAMES!, thoughts, or even ideas! Again this is Marley2510's challenge so... I don't own anything! Please review and look forward to chapter 2!

With all care, Soifool~


	2. Chapter 2: Bad News

A.N.: I'll I want to say is that I will have a lot more updating stories time once school ends in thirteen days! Ok well here's chapter two!

DISCLAIMER: Rated T, I don't own Bleach or any of its characters, Tite Kubo does! Enjoy and review! PLEASE!

Dialogue: "Hey! Why are you doing that?"

Thought/emphasis/flashback: _When I did that..._

Onomapoeia/breakpoint/ Thoughts in a flashback: _**Boom!**_

Chapter 2: Bad News

* * *

_"Mr and Mrs. Fon...I'm sorry to tell you this but your daughter is very sick, this illness has gotten worse," Retsu Unohana explained to Soi Fon's parents outside of her room. Her parents were saddened by the recent news, Soi's illness had gotten worse. Her mother, Lin, put her head down on her father, Huang's, shoulder, with tears forming in her eyes._

_Unohana was also unsettled, __**We've tried everything to end this disease, but nothing works...I must tell the Fon's the bad news... **__Unohana took an uneasy breath and began, " I've diagnosed her sickness. It's a rare disease that attacks all of the body systems, trying to shut them down and eventually kill the victim. I'm sorry to say that we have no way of curing it yet, and since the disease has started in her at so young in age, it can kill her in a matter of days," Her parents were stunned, Unohana continued, "Hopefully this sick period ends in a few days. The disease sometimes postpones and comes back days, months, or even years later, getting worse as she ages. It would be a miracle if she lives past 300 years old( 30 yrs), other people in the past have not lived past that age. I'm so very sorry..." Retsu now had tears in her eyes as well, having been good friends with those of the Fon clan, it was a tragedy that they would have to face this curse._

_Lin began to weep, Keung was too stunned to even think. "Wh-What is this disease called?" Lin managed to stammer. Unohana took a few minutes before answering, "Chi Netsu, blood fever...many of the symptoms have blood involved, crying blood along with bloodshot eyes, coughing up blood, blood comes out of all body openings...she's strong though, Shaolin is a strong girl. We must pray for her to live through the next few nights. Some medicines may help stabilize it, but it won't stop the main damage...You may go home now, I am again very sorry."_

_**End of Flashback**_

Soi Fon trembled against the cold floor, "Why couldn't it have just killed me back then?...When I wasn't knowned and couldn't understand what was happening to me!" She cried some more, " Why did it have to come back and torture me! Just...kill me now..." Before Soi Fon knew it the whole world around her went black.

_**Flashback**_

_"Mom! I feel better, I feel better!" yelled young Shaolin racing into the kitchen and into her mother's arms. Lin's eyes went wide. She was in disbelief but a sense of relief washed over her. "Are you sure Shaolin?" Her mom asked. Soi Fon nodded. Lin hugged Soi in a tight embrace. Her expression turned tense once she realized that the sickness could come back another day, she would also have to tell Soi Fon, but she had to wait for her daughter to get older._

_As the years passed Soi Fon grew older, and no signs of the sickness returned. She was now serving under Yoruichi Shihoin in healthy condition, until... she started feeling weaker as she trained._

_"I must get stronger! How am I supposed to protect Yoruichi sama when I'm weak!" She would yell over and over, until her body got the best of her. The world around her blurred and a huge migraine formed. She keeled over in pain, "Dammit...Wh-what's happening to me?" Crawling over to the nearby tree, Soi Fon hyperventilated, her chest tightened. She sat there holding her chest, unable to move, breathing rapidly, she thought her heart would explode. When the breathing worsened she began to cough violently, now on all fours she profusely coughed up blood onto the dirt. Her arms weakened and Soi Fon found herself in the crimson puddle. "Help...help..." ...Her voice was too quiet. Just when Soi Fon thought she would be dead she heard a voice screaming at her._

_"Soi Fon! Soi Fon!" A boy. One of her brothers, Xiang. He rushed to her side scooping the young girl in his arms bridal style. "Xi-Xiang..." She managed to mutter klutching his robe. The teen shushed her as he ran to squad four. Upon arrival he barged in the doors, "Where is miss Unohana?" He asked Seinosuke Yamada. Seinosuke wide-eyed looked at Soi Fon, he knew of the her disease, "Quickly, this way!" He ordered. Xiang followed with no hesitation with a sleeping Soi Fon in his arms._

_She awoke several hours later, her parents and Unohana were surrounding her. "Mother, father...What happened to me?" She said quietly. Lin gently placed her soft, warm hand on Soi Fon's, she couldn't tell her. Huang could not speak either. Soi noticed this and turned to Retsu, "Unohana...What's wrong with me?" Unohana saw this coming, she had no choice, "Soi Fon...You have a disease." She gave Soi Fon a minute to register that little information. "Wh-What do you mean? I've always felt fine!" She was raising her voice now. Unohana continued, "But it's true, the reason to that is because the disease postpones and comes back later. You got really sick when you were younger too, and it came back now. I really don't want to frighten you Soi, but this disease you have, called blood fever is... fatal." Soi Fon's eyes went wide __**She has to be kidding! I-I don't want to die! **__She turned to her crying mother, "Mom, this isn't true is it?" Lin held Soi in a tight embrace, "I'm so sorry Soi Fon *sniff* I'm sorry...I couldn't tell you when you were so little.." Soi Fon grew quiet. Unohana found that she had to finsh explaining, " Soi Fon your illness causes bleeding in many areas of your body, like your eyes when you cry, your mouth, all body openings...hence its name. It was a miracle you recovered when you were little ...It's a rare disease that attacks all of the body systems, trying to shut them down and eventually kill...the person with it. I'm very sorry...And the last thing, people in the past that have had this disease, never lived past...300..." Soi Fon had a blank emotionless look in her face __**This is the curse I must live with...**_

_As more years passed, the sickness made many appearences. She never told Yoruichi about her disease, or anyone else she knew. She was able to get through life, although Yoruichi's departure brought her into depression. It didn't stop Soi Fon from becoming the captain of squad two, training to become stronger so that she could bring her mentor down when she returned. Often training too hard brought symptoms of her disease, but the young woman kept persisting. And as time came to present day, the struggles of the worsening disease grew..._

"Captain?...Captain?" Who was calling her name? The young captain slowly opened her eyes to reveal Omaeda's beady eyes staring back at her. Gritting her teeth she lifted her head finding her plump lieutenant over her small frame, "Omeada...I suggest you get off of me," She muttered. Omaeda quickly complying stood up, "C-Captain, why were you laying on the ground? And why is there blood on the floor?" Omeada looked curiously. Soi Fon looked at what he was talking about, a small puddle of blood lay next to her. "Omeada I just...cut myself, but I'm fine..." She lied. He raised his eyebrow, "You should probably go to squad four then captain." Soi Fon nodded, picking her self up from the ground. Just as she reached for the handle Omaeda asked, "Captain why were you sleeping on the floor then?" Soi Fon mentally slapped herself. "Uhhh, I was in..shock...I better go now!" Soi Fon ran out of her house. _That biffoon! How dare he barge into my house like that! Anyway, I wonder how long I was out for? _Soi Fon looked up to see the moon _It's already dark out? I must of slept for hours then...I should probably just check in to Unohana, I need some more medication. _

Once she arrived she sat in the waiting area, glancing around to see only Rangiku Matsumoto and Toshiro Hitsuguya, Rangiku looking cheery as always and an upset looking Toshiro. A squad four member came out of the hallway addressing Toshiro to come in for his checkup, he walked over to them mumbling he didn't want to get a shot. Soi Fon snorted smiling, Toshiro just glared at her. Without her noticing a giggling Rangiku sat next to Soi Fon, "My captains getting his shots, he hates them..." Soi Fon chuckled, "He _is _a child." Matsumoto nodded agreeingly, "I know, just don't say it to his face...So captain Soi Fon why are you here?" Soi Fon blinked, "Uhh well I...need a checkup too, nothing too bad Matsumoto." Nodding Rangiku stood up, "You are too huh, I need one I think, I believe my boobs have gotten bigger and the girls are slowing me down and making me hot! What do you think Soi?" Rangiku complained putting her bosoms closer to Soi Fon's red face, "Oh.. I don't think so Matsumoto, their..fine...perfectly the same size as the last time I them..." Rangiku grinned, "Wow captain Soi Fon, I didn't know you observed them, hahaha!" Soi Fon's mouth dropped. Rangiku patted her head, said her goodbyes, then left Soi Fon alone. Soi Fon shook her head out of her daze and sighed.

At last Unohana came out. "Ahh captain Soi Fon, I was told you were here. Come this way please." Soi Fon followed the older woman into the checkup room. "Please sit on the bed captain," Unohana ordered getting some tools out. Soi Fon complied. Retsu checked her over for an annoying fifteen minutes. "So Soi Fon I believe you're here reguarding your illness seeing that you have blood on your haori, correct?" Retsu asked. Soi Fon stared at the stain, "Unfortunately yes, I happened to pass out for several hours as well, I threw up, I cried, I'm unsure of how much blood I loss. It's really getting out of hand, it's gotten worse." Unohana nodded, "You haven't been training hard again have you?" Soi Fon hesitated than nodded. Retsu sighed, "Take it easy please Soi Fon, your putting your life at stake. If you-"

"Why does it matter! I'm going to die anyway aren't I! I'm surprised I haven't committed suicide like I've tried to years ago!" Soi Fon was now yelling. Unohana grabbed onto Soi Fon's shoulders with an upset expression on her face, "Do not speak like that Soi Fon, you are going to keep going and you are going to be strong! Your Soi Fon right? Act like it, and keep strong!" Soi Fon was stunned at Unohana's words, but she couldn't feel the same. "I'm going to die...I know it, so just understand that...I don't have too many years left!" She shouted, "Give me my medication and I'll be on my way!" Shocked Unohana found it would be better to not argue with the young captain, giving her her medicine she kept quiet. Soi Fon, furious, quickly walked to the door, that was when Unohana placed a hand on her shoulder, "Please keep strong...Just keep the belief of making it throu-"_  
_

"Good day!" Soi Fon yelled, flashstepping out of the fourth division. Unohana sighed,

** "Soi fon...why don't you just try?..."**

* * *

Soi Fon's really believing in her demise. Poor Soi. So How was chapter 2? Leave your thoughts, comments, ideas, questions, etc. I made it longer, yes! I don't know if it's too convincing though! ): Anyway, stay tuned! **REVIEWS!** Oh yeah, and I love the new image manager I finally added my covers. Give me an XD if you like the cover for this story!

**Sneak peek for Chpt. 3:**

Soi Fon: "Maybe I'll just...end my pain...once and for all..."

*Standing at edge of tall building in Seireitei*

*Bloody tear leaves Soi Fon's eye*

"I'm sorry everyone...I'm sorry Yoruichi...Goodbye...Yoruichi..."

**End of Sneak peek!**

Oh my gosh! Find out what happeneds!

~Soifool


	3. Chapter 3: Giving Up

A.N.: Hey guys been awhile! So here's chapter three, I don't have much to say so keep reviewing, I love the amount of reviews I've gotten.

DISCLAIMER: Rated T, I don't own Bleach or any of its characters, Tite Kubo does! Enjoy and review! PLEASE!

Dialogue: "Hey! Why are you doing that?"

Thought/emphasis/flashback:_ When I did that..._

Onomapoeia/breakpoint/ Thoughts in a flashback: _**Boom!**_

Chapter 3: Giving Up

* * *

Soi Fon could not find herself having a peaceful sleep. She tossed and turned thinking about her damn illness and her probable upcoming death. What if she didn't wake up? What if Yoruichi found out? So many questions raced through her mind. Her head ached, she couldn't tell if it was because the annoying thoughts or her sickness. She flipped onto her back so that she faced the blank white ceiling trying to empty her mind. _Just go to sleep dammit!_ She yelled at her inner self. That was when she began to think of her past with Yoruichi as her captain. All their fun times. And before she knew it Soi Fon found herself drifting into slumber where she found herself in a dream.

_**In Dream:**_

_Soi Fon was standing in the empty streets of seireitei, where rain downpoured onto the land. Yoruichi was facing her sobbing, "Why didn't you tell me Soi Fon? I thought you trusted me...Now I don't know if I should trust you, who knows how many secrets your keeping from me!" The older woman shook her head, causing Soi Fon to want to protest against her words. But nothing came. Words wouldn't come. She was mute. "Now your dying...and there's nothing I can do..." Yoruichi spoke putting her head down. Soi Fon stood there literally speechless still trying to utter a word. Yoruichi's face turned from sad to angry, "You don't care about yourself do you! You can't even speak to me... you might as well go and rid yourself..." Soi's eyes widen at her last sentence, she grabbed for Yoruichi's shoulder but was stunned to see that her hand went right through her. "Goodbye Soi Fon...maybe in your next life someone will actually show some sympathy for the carelessness of yourself." With that Yoruichi walked away to leave the aghast Soi Fon. She was about to chase after her mentor when she felt herself freeze. Her breathing stopped._

_Soi Fon tried to take a breath but found it impossible. She fell to the ground, clenching the dirt while her face began to change color from lack of oxygen. The ground suddenly grew to a puddle of blood, and her whole body was leaking of it. When she thought the worse was over the puddle turned deep, making her sink into the blood, her mouth was opened to a soundless scream as her head sunk into the bloody abyss._

Soi Fon awoke, sitting up and gasping. _What the hell was that! Yoruichi... _She looked over her body just in case, and looked around her room. When she finally settled down she frowned, _Dammit...I don't want this to happen. I can't tell her about this... _Soi Fon stood and walked to her bathroom. Glancing at her reflection in the mirror she sighed, "I can't do this anymore..." She said aloud, "I can't deal with the sadness..." She sat onto the toilet seat, burying her face in her hands, "She's right...I should just rid myself...then I don't have to see her sad..." Soi Fon stood up and walked out of the bathroom. The young woman took her haori, folding it neatly on her bed along with her zanpaku-to. She heard Suzumebachi yell at her, but ignored her cries. _I apoligize Suzumebachi...but I can't go on like this..._ Soi Fon got a peace of paper, writing down her last words. When she finished she took one last glance at her home, before she left into the dark, solemn night.

She arrived at the group of tall buildings surrounding the repetance cell and next to sougyoku hill. She flashstepped onto the second tallest building walking towards the edge. She felt a chilling gust whip by her, that made her slightly shiver. she looked over the edge, feeling a bit nervous at the massive height. She took a deep breath, blowing out light and slightly rigged.

"Maybe I can actually end my pain...once and for all..." She said softly aloud. She felt a tear leave her eye, she touched the tear to find blood. Ignoring it, more tears came. "I'm sorry everyone...I'm sorry Yoruichi...Goodbye..." She took a step closer, "Goddbye..." She said once more.

_**Meanwhile**_

Yoruichi knocked on Soi Fon's door. _I know it's late...but me and her have to talk, I'm worried. _Hearing nothing, she couldn't sense Soi fon's spirtual pressure in her house. _That's weird... _She thought puzzled. She opened the door to find it deadly quiet, "Soi Fon!?...Soi Fon?" She walked into her bedroom eyeing her robe. Walking over she saw the note. _What's this? _She began to read:

**In Note:** To anyone that reads this,

This will be the last time you hear of me since I will be ending my miserable life tonight. Don't come and find me, I'll already be dead. I've had some good times in my life and I thank those who made them possible. Sorry for doing this, but it was only for the better. Yoruichi, if you see this I want to thank you for everything. I'm sure you will find out why I decided my demise soon. Goodbye soul society, I hope I served you well...

Sincerely, Captain Soi fon of the second division

**End Note.**

Yoruichi stood wide-eyed at what she just read _No! No,no no! Soi Fon! _She hurried out of Soi's house. As Yoruichi ran she focused on finding Soi Fon's spirit energy. Tracing it she turned towards the direction and squinting, she saw Soi Fon up there. "Soi Fon!" She yelled.

Meanwhile, Soi Fon found herself step forward feeling nothing under her feet. Closing her eyes, she felt her body falling, the wind around her strong. _Goodbye... _She thought one last time before...she felt something warm against her. Slowly opening them she was horrified to see her mentor holding her. She got upset. "Yoruichi! What the hell! She screamed. Yoruichi glared at her with the same mood, "Dammit Soi Fon what the hell were you thinking!?" Soi Fon just stayed quiet. Just when the older woman was going to say something else she heard the soft sound of sobbing, glancing at Soi Fon to see bloody tears fall down her facce. "I wanted to die...You should have just let me die..." She cried. Upon seeing the crimson liquid leeking from her eyes Yoruichi panicked, "Soi Fon, what's happening to you?" Silence. The two landed onto a roof, "Soi Fon please tell me!" Yoruichi urged. Soi Fon sighed refusing to look at her mentor, "I-I'm dying Yoruichi...from an illness I've had since birth..." Soi Fon felt like her legs would give out, she had wished she didn't have to explain.

Yoruichi shook her head hesitantly, grabbing her protege by the arm and flashstepping away. Soi Fon was wondering where she would take her to soon find out that they arrived at squad four. "Unohana!...Unohana!" Yoruichi called desperately. Soi Fon teared up again, _Did it really have to go like this...I scared her. _Unohana came out quickly, "Yoruichi-san what is the matter?" Yoruichi now had tears of her own in her eyes, "Wh-What's wrong with Soi fon? Tell me?!" Unohana sighed sadly, "Please come in the other room, Captain Soi Fon I think it's best you left." Soi Fon didn't have to think twice as she ran out of there as fast as she could. _Why! Why is this happening?...I'm sorry Yoruichi, I made you sad... _Soi Fon flashstepped quickly to Seireitei hill, where she collapsed in a heap of tears. _Why! Why does it have to be me! Just kill me already..._ Soi looked up into the gloomy dark sky and screamed to her hearts content, followed by sobs. After like a minute of crying, Soi Fon felt herself get dizzy _Damn...it's coming back. _She held her throbbing head, trying to walk the daze off but not getting any luck. Before poor Soi Fon knew it, she fell to the ground...

**Meanwhile~**

Yoruichi couldn't believe anything the squad four captain was saying. _Soi Fon dying from a weird illness? _She couldn't fight back tears, "Why didn't she come and tell me?" Retsu gave a sad stare, "She was always to scared to tell you. She never wanted to worry you Yoruichi-san." Yoruichi shook her head, "I-I need to find Soi Fon." Unohana nodded, "Please do, her illness has gotten worse and I don't-" They heard Soi Fon's distressed scream. "Soi Fon!" Yoruichi left in an instant.

Reaching Soi Fon, she noticed the young woman on the ground unconcious. _Damn! _She cursed in her mind as she went and picked her up.

**_...Oh Soi Fon...what am I going to do..._**

* * *

End of chapter 3!

I hope you guys enjoyed that short chapter. I feel really horrible making Soi Fon suffer, but at least it's just a fanfic. I actually listen to How to Save a Life by the Fray when typing this, makes me sad. Anyway you know what to do: REVIEW! Post your thoughts, ideas, requests, questions, etc.

So lookout for chapter 4 coming soon! Here' a sneek peek:

* * *

"I-I'm going to die Yoruichi...theirs nothing that can be done." Soi Fon spoke grimly. The Shihoin shook that thought from her head, "Don't you say that Soi Fon, you just need to have more willpower-"

"You don't understand!" Soi Fon raised her voice, "No one will understand this hell Yoruichi! I-I'm depressed, I can't do much anymore...I'm becoming worthless...

* * *

So keep on reading _**A Captain With a**_** Curse!**

~Soifool


End file.
